undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bowl/Issue 14
This is Issue 14 of The Bowl, entitled "Suck it." This issue was written by Headaches, Jamie141 and Maxwestt. Issue 14, Suck It "What do you think of this 'lets go to Idaho because The Others aren't gonna be there' plan?" Bella asked Charley. The pair sat by the side of the road as the men attempted to siphon gas out of the decrepit cars around them. Charley stopped cleaning her gun and looked up at the blonde. "I don't think anything of it." Charley admitted. "I don't see why would shouldn't go, but I don't see why we should. We're in an apocalypse. There are infected everywhere. It doesn't matter where we go. We'll find food, we'll find infected and we'll try to survive." "You're right, I guess." Bella sighed. "It's just that... I'd rather survive in a state full of shops where we can get food, than a state that's ninety percent countryside." "I suppose... But, what if, when we get there, all the shops are empty and all we find is Infected?" Charley asked, raising an eyebrow. Bella bit her lip, in thought. "But, isn't there more chance of there being food where the shops are?" Bella asked. Charley just shrugged returning to clean her gun. "Maybe... we'll see what everyone else thinks, when they finish siphoning gas." Charley answered. Bella sighed and Charley looked up at her for a moment, before thinking nothing of it so returned to her gun. "I just wish that I could do more to help" Bella admitted. Charley thought for a moment before responding. "Well, there's no harm in trying, right? Maybe the men can use some help with siphoning. Check up on them, I've got all of this..." She motioned with her hands, to the bare landscape around them "....in control." Bella chuckled and got up from the ground. She looked back once more at Charlie before walking over to the men. Charlie shifted her attention to her gun again, focussing on cleaning the barrel. She found some rust inside it, making her stomach cringe. Rust was never good. The men saw Bella approaching, Klye and Adam at one truck, Joel, Steve and Mark at another. Harrison and Daniel were both elsewhere, checking cars for infected. "Hi there, anything I can do to help?" "A girl like you?" Kyle scoffed. "Go back to painting your nails, Bella." "Excuse me?" Bella snapped. "Kyle, stop..." Adam warned him. "I think you should go and help Charley with cleaning the guns. Bella can take over." "Whatever." Kyle spat, throwing the siphoning equipment onto the floor. One of the pipes snapped in two. "Good luck teaching the dumb blonde how to siphon." Across the road, Harrison admired one of the car's engines. Daniel took took care of the infected in the drivers seat, piercing it's skull with his knife. "This car looks fine." Harrison announced. "Great, actually. Better than the one we let Peel have." Bella sighed loudly at the mention of her long-gone friend. She wished she would have went with Peel but, deep down, she knew that she wouldn't survive a day without Charley and the men. "Hey, are you okay?" Adam asked her. while checking the damage Kyle had done to the equipment but looking to Bella. "Yes, i'm okay....Thanks for letting me help." Bella smiled and Adam nodded in response giving, a small smile. He asked her to hold a piece of the equipment while he began to siphon again, making note to have a talk with Kyle about the snapped pipe later. "its fine, anyone that wants to help is more than welcome to." Adam told her. Bella nodded, biting her lip again, as she watched what the man was doing. "So, what do I do?" Bella asked. Adam couldnt help but chuckle before he moved over a little, so she could see what he was doing. "Well, first, you put the long piece of pipe in the fuel tank." Adam said, doing so as Bella nodded. "Then suck it up the tube, like this." Adam sucked and then moved out of the way, so the fuel could pour into the container. "Oh, okay...I think I got it." Bella said, smiling as Adam moved out of the way. "Remember, suck it hard." Adam told her. They suddenly realised what he'd just said, causing the two of them to burst out into laughter. Charley jumped at the sound of laughter, readying her rifle. She sighed when she saw that there was no danger. "Hey, you two lovebirds, keep it down a little. We don't want infected comin' around here." Adam went quiet as Bella started chuckling. When she put her mouth to the pipe, she burst out in laughter again. Kyle was getting tired of it. "Jesus, woman, you can't even stay fucking quiet? You're a useless piece of shit, you know that?" For a few moments, there was no sound. Then, Adam and Charlie got up at the same time, both making their way to Kyle. Adam raised his fist while Charley readied her gun, when all of a sudden, they heard a yell. "Awwww, yeah baby!" Credits *Steve Tusk (no lines) *Mark Tusk (no lines) *Joel Everett (no lines) *Bella James *Charley Simmons *Adam *Kyle *Harrison Blueman *Daniel McFrank (no lines) Deaths *None Category:Issues Category:The Bowl Category:The Bowl Issues